


And he felt safe.

by bluejaymorse



Series: fire emblem three houses [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I mean, M/M, and kisses, and they cuddle, idk this is short, there’s a hand on a neck but no choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: Sylvain visits Felix in the middle of the night after a battle, almost loosing his lover made him desire to feel him against his own hands; and so he kissed him.





	And he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes. i didn’t proof read nor edit, and its not beta’d. this is actually a small gift.

“Sylvain? What are you doing here at this hour?” Felix had opened the door with sword in hand where he heard the knock at midnight. He knew an enemy would never knock, but one could never be completely sure. Consider him shocked when he saw Sylvain, out of his usual outfit and instead in simple brown trousers and a white loose shirt, exposing just a bit of his chest. Felix would’ve let his eyes wander if Sylvain’s expression wasn’t filled with worry. 

Felix lowered his gaze, Sylvain’s hands laid at his side, shaking. He remained quiet, Sylvain looked at him as if he was a ghost. “You,” he spoke up, his voice wavering. “You almost died today, Felix.” 

Oh. 

So that’s what this was about. 

“I didn’t.” Felix said, placing the sword back against the wall as he walked back inside his room. “I am alive, you’re worrying over nothing.” Sylvain entered Felix’s room, quiet, and closed the door behind him. It was midnight, and he didn’t want to wake anyone up. 

“Over nothing? Felix, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Ingrid took out that mage and I took out the archer while you weren’t looking, you would’ve been ambushed in the battlefield!” Sylvain reached for Felix’s hand, and grabbed his wrist, sharply turning him around and pulling him close. 

Their chests pressed together as his hand held Felix’s wrist tight, slowly moving it down to tangle his fingers with him. Sylvain’s hands were warm against Felix’s, and no matter how hard he tried, Felix couldn’t help but feel his own fingers tangle with Sylvain’s as he let his calloused fingertips ghost against his lover’s skin. 

He could feel Sylvain’s intense gaze on him, Felix didn’t dare look up. But when Sylvain’s other hand moved to his chin, holding it gently, he didn’t resist. Sylvain tilted Felix’s head up, his thumb grazing across Felix’s bottom lip, and he moved closer. 

“If I lost you too, I don’t know what I’d do, Felix.” 

“I already said I’m not going to die-”

Felix was interrupted when Sylvain moved both his hands to grasp his cheeks, pulling him close in less than a second and joining lips with him in a desperate, longing kiss. Their teeth clashed at first, mainly because Felix wasn’t expecting it. Sylvain’s hands were holding him firm against him, as his lips moved. An unspoken beg for Felix to let him sleep the night. 

Felix took a fraction of a second before he started kissing back, his own hands moving to the back of Sylvain’s neck, pulling him down so he could be more comfortable. His fingers tangled up with the strands of hair at the back of Sylvain’s hair. Sylvain took a couple steps back, and backed Felix against the bed, before laying him down and hovering over him, never breaking the kiss. It was an awkward position at first, before they finally came back to their own rhythm. 

Sylvain’s hands went from Felix’s hairs to lay on his elbows besides Felix’s head against the bed to hover over him, Felix’s hands stayed where they were, not planning to break the kiss anytime soon. Even if they were on Felix’s bed, none of them felt the kind of arousal they felt usually. Sylvain was vulnerable emotionally, and Felix got that. Even if he wouldn’t say it out loud, he wasn’t going to deny Sylvain the pleasure of kissing him after thinking he was going to lose him. 

Sylvain’s tongue slowly pried Felix’s lips open before sneaking it in. It was slow, yet Sylvain kept absolute control over the kiss. Felix didn’t deny him and kissed back with just as much desire. 

Sylvain started drifting his kissed over to Felix’s jaw. Chaste, open mouth kisses. They were slow, as if every kiss he was savoring Felix’s skin against his lips, until he was kissing right under his jaw and neck, one of his hands moving to Felix’s neck to push his head to the opposite side, exposing his neck as he made it his job to kiss every inch of Felix that night. 

And Sylvain probably would’ve, but Felix spoke up. No matter how much he loved what was happening, he wasn’t about to have sex with Sylvain, whose hands still trembled and eyes still held mushed tears for almost losing his love. “Sylvain, you know I love you but…” 

“Yeah, yeah, I understand, Im sorry, I, I’ll go back to my room, I came here unprompted and started kissing you and-”

“I didn’t ask you to leave, Sylvain.” 

That was all Felix needed to say before Sylvain slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist, not planning to let go anytime soon. He pulled Felix’s body closer to his own, giving him warmth on that cold night. He had left his window open and now he regretted it. 

“I love you, Felix, I really do.” Sylvain whispered against Felix’s hair, voice so faint it would’ve been unheard hasn’t they been mere inches from one another. 

“And I love you too, Sylvain.” Felix whispered back, getting comfortable and resigning to the cuddles, resting his back comfortable against Sylvain’s chest. And he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> kudos are appreciated! comments even more!!


End file.
